


Shark Teeth

by ShadeOfAzmeinya



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, hurt!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOfAzmeinya/pseuds/ShadeOfAzmeinya
Summary: Gavin is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He’s survived a long time before even joining this little crew and has proven himself over and over that he can handle a little danger. He can handle himself. At least against other humans.Other creatures and magic users were a whole other story.Prompt fill: Gavin is the only full human or non-magical one in the crew so he is more vulnerable than the others & they are just way more protective of him. They try to not over do it cause they're all adults here plus they're in the gang business. But they still worry about their beautiful breakable human bf & occasionally a slip up/injury/threat will happen & it just comes out full force and they all go full on fahc violent/protective over Gav.





	Shark Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on tumblr but figured it deserved to be posted here as well. Hope you enjoy!

Gavin is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He’s survived a long time before even joining this little crew and has proven himself over and over that he can handle a little danger. He can handle himself. At least against other humans.

Other creatures and magic users were a whole other story.

Not that Gavin didn’t know what to do with them either. He’s gotten countless charms and tips from his crew on how to handle all the various ones that this dark city houses. Normally he can be pretty decent at it and keep himself from falling into any various traps of the supernatural beings that prey on humans like him. Normally. It’s a little more difficult when he’s directly targeted. And alone.

He wasn’t supposed to be alone of course, but he had just been trying to grab some food from a place close to the penthouse and it hadn’t been completely dark outside. He had his pistol on him, which was supposed to be enough but that doesn’t work on beings that don’t get bloody hurt from bullets.

“Look what we have here,” a voice purrs behind Gavin shoving him into an alleyway, away from the pedestrians rushing through the city. The figure had been following him, Gavin noticed and had tried to speed up but they went from half a block away to right behind him in the blink of an eye. “The Fake’s little toy, isn’t it?”

Gavin doesn’t allow himself to panic right away, instead visibly reaching for his gun. “Look, I appreciate a fan as much as the next bloke, but I’m pretty busy. If you just move along, I think it’ll be better for the both of us.”

The man – _creature_ \- laughs, revealing a row of sharp jagged teeth that remind him of a shark. When he looks down to Gavin he can see unnaturally yellowed eyes. Gavin swallows, narrowing his eyes and raising his gun, but deep down knowing it wasn’t going to help. Especially as it only makes the other laugh some more.

“Listen, luv, I’d love to stay and chat, but you need to let me get going,” Gavin tries regardless, keeping his face still and his gun firm. He flicks off the safety, trying to show he was a threat. That he will fire if he needs to.

But he doesn’t get the chance. The monster in front of him jumps forward, faster than Gavin could react and he’s thrown against the wall as the gun is ripped from his hands. Gavin gasps, his breath punched from his lungs as he back hits the hard brick wall.

The creature looms above him, a hand wrapping around his throat to keep him up and pinned. Gavin can feel his rotten breath, see the specs of blood on the white teeth. “You smell like all of them,” he whispers, hand tightening. “Knew you had a werewolf on that little crew, vampire isn’t surprising. But you got a mix of something else there.”

Gavin flinches back as he leans closer, hands trying to pull his hands off of him, but they were set like stone. Gavin’s heart hammers in his chest, trying to kick at him, trying to fight, but he’s barely strong enough against humans, let alone someone with supernatural strength.

“Seems like you have quite the bit of magic around you as well,” he purrs. “All those little charms aren’t going to help you here, little human.” He grabs a necklace with his other hand, ripping it off and throwing it to the side, ignoring the spark of magic the fizzles out of it.

Gavin snarls, snapping at his hands as his gifted charm is tossed to the ground like trash. If he can just get him off him a little, maybe he could run. Maybe he could call the others. Maybe he can fucking do anything to get out of this stranger’s grasp -

“Oh, he’s got some teeth on him,” he coos, tightening his hand and shoving Gavin back against the wall.

The world spins for a second, vision blurring as stars shimmer in the corner of his eyes. He coughs, airway constricting from his hands, chest heaving.

“Well, I’ve got some teeth too. And you seem awfully tasty.”

Before Gavin can even start fighting again, the monster leans down and bites down on Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin cries out, the pain bright and bursting as the dagger-like teeth dig through his flesh, carving through muscle. He fights more in his hold, wildly throwing his hand down across his head to try to get him off, try to hurt him enough to loosen his hold, _anything_ to get him to let go.

After several strikes, the other grunts, letting go of his shoulder. He growls some inhuman noise, rumbling through his whole body, Gavin’s blood dripping from his lips.

“Best not being doing that, _human_ ,” he spits. “Be a lot less painful for you.”

Gavin kicks him again, _hard_ not caring about the pain in his own legs, hitting in the groin. The monster howls at it, hand loosening but not enough. When Gavin tries to move, he’s only shoved back again, tossed further into the alleyway. Gavin sprawls onto the ground with a yell, his wounded shoulder smashing into the pavement. Gavin tried to move amongst the dirt and grime of the alleyway, feet kicking to try to move his body away, move _anywhere_ , but the monster just steps closer, standing directly above him and growling. As Gavin looks up, raising his arms to block whatever pain his next move will bring, Gavin can swear his eyes were glowing, red.

The creature raises a hand, now clawed. Sharped, crooked, fingers mangled and bent. Gavin closes his eyes, bracing for the worst, fear spiking through his body. Please let this not be how he dies, in some gross ass alleyway, ripped apart by something he should’ve protected himself from.

But the blow never comes, the claws never cut. As Gavin lays tense, a loud howl interrupts, wild, furious. He blinks his eyes open as he hears bodies collide, hears the attacker being thrown away. Gavin scrambles away, as horrific growls and grunts sound besides him, snarls and yelps of pain.

Gavin’s breath comes quick, puffs of white breaking into the chilling air around him as he pulls himself up, back resting against something solid. His body shakes, shoulder still on fire and the feeling starting to spread down his arm, across his chest. Colors mesh together, sounds dulling, as dizziness floods his head.

He hears some distant shout, something that’s familiar. Footsteps rush towards him, another shout. Gavin blinks over, trying to piece together what the shouting all meant.

He doesn’t get to find out because the second the voices reach him, he collapses and the world goes dark.

 

* * *

 

 

Gavin wakes slowly, hearing soft, familiar murmuring besides him. He moves his hands a little, feeling a weight laying in one of them, a soft blanket under them. He’s in a bed that much he can figure right away. And as he slowly pulls his eyes open, the voices are familiar as they say his name.

Gavin blinks to see Jack’s face first, smiling softly right in front of him, feeling her hands brushing softly through his hair. “Hey, baby,” her voice sounds saddened, in a way that makes Gavin frown.

“Jack?” he mumbles, voice rough. “What-?” He tries sitting up, but it pulls on his shoulder, making him hiss in pain and fall back down.

“Take it easy,” Jack says, gently pushing him down. “You’re ok. We got you.”

“How are you feeling?” another voice says besides him, taking his other hand. Gavin blearily looks over and recognizes the sharpened fangs and pale skin.

“Like I got bit by a shark, Rye,” Gavin grumbles, looking around a little more to see that he was in the guest room at their penthouse. Geoff was there as well, moving over besides Ryan. Jeremy and Michael were passed out in a chair that had been brought over, even though he knows they have a whole other bed for them for them.

“Well, you’re close,” Geoff says with a small smile. “More like a venomous shark.”

“Venomous?” Gavin frowns, looking at the other two and seeing the worry holding in their eyes.

“It’s ok,” Jack says regardless, squeezing his hand. “It’s all gone. Geoff and Michael were able to get it out. Scared us for a while, but you’re ok.”

The assurance only makes Gavin frown more, looking between them. “How bad?”

“You remember anything?” Geoff says hesitantly. When Gavin shakes his head he tries, poorly, to hide his relief. “You were just ill for a while,” he says softly. “It was just like a bad flu. But we were able to heal you right back up. Shoulder stitched and everything. You’re all good.”

Gavin sighs and nods, accepting it for now. “Alright,” he mumbles, already feeling exhaustion creep back up again.

“Go back to sleep,” Ryan says, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his forehead, earning a small smile from Gavin. “We’ll all be here when you wake up again.”

Gavin wants to protest, but all that comes out is a yawn and a sigh. “Join me?” he says instead, looking up with big eyes to them.

Ryan gives a small chuckle, glancing to the other two as if to be sure. Jack chuckles and nods and that’s all Ryan needs to climb carefully into the bed and lay to Gavin’s uninjured side. Gavin smiles back, curling into Ryan’s side, letting his eyes close. Ryan strokes through his hair, holding him as he can feel him falling asleep, safe and warm against his side.

“You think we should tell him how bad it really was?” Jack whispers to Geoff as they see Gavin fast asleep.

“He doesn’t need to know,” Geoff frowns, looking over to her. “If he doesn’t remember the fucking night terrors and screaming from the last two days, he doesn’t need to know. Let’s just keep getting the fucking venom out of his system.”

Jack sighs, disproving but too tired to fight right now. “Fine. Not right now. Let’s just get some rest. I think that’s what we all need.”

Geoff nods, frowning back down to their human’s soft, resting face. “We’re going to need to give him more protections. He’s too fragile to everything, there’s so fucking much that can hurt him-“

“And there’s so much that he’s hurt,” Jack gently reminds, reaching over to take his hand in hers. “He’s strong. Remember that. We’ll up the protections, but remember he’s dangerous too.”

Geoff lets out a long sigh, holding tightly to her head. “Maybe. But that’s for later. Once all of us are better.”

“Ok,” Jack says, leaning over and kissing his cheek. “Once we’re all better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [tumblr](http://shadeofazmeinya.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
